


Billy-Buddy

by shampoo153



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shampoo153/pseuds/shampoo153
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Captain Hammer will save us." Penny final words and moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billy-Buddy

Billy-Buddy

Penny really didn’t know what to think. Captain Hammer was still on the podium and she wanted a hole in the earth to eat her up right now. Surely he wasn’t this bad? Of course not, he was a hero; he was just…just…

She decided that she needed some air for an indeterminable amount of time and started trying to get away without anyone noticing her. Embarrassment clenched in her stomach and she really needed that air.

Suddenly Captain Hammer stopped and there was a man (Dr. Horrible?) laughing as he stood beside some kind of gun that had frozen the hero before he even finished that…whatever that was.

“Look at these people, amazing how sheep will show up for the slaughter” she vaguely thought that the voice sounded familiar but she stood still, fear creeping in. What was Dr. Horrible doing here? Captain Hammer was still frozen in his last movement and she wished he wasn’t because he was a hero and he was supposed to protect them from people like Dr. Horrible.

“Slipping, everything’s slipping away so...” She started running with the others as Dr. Horrible started shooting at the ceiling with some weird gun that shot red lasers. She didn’t know what it was, only that it wasn’t nice and that she needed make sure that everyone here got out before she left: she couldn’t bear it if someone needed her help and she wasn’t here.

“Go ahead, run away! Say it was Horrible, Spread the word, tell a friend, tell them the tale!” she ducked behind a line of chairs and tried to find a way to tell the reporters to get OUT, why were they just sitting there? Dr. Horrible was obviously dangerous, they needed to leave and find a way to save Captain Hammer.

“No sign of Penny” she peeked out from her spot behind the chairs as she wondered why her name was brought up. “There’s no time for mercy…” She almost screamed when he pointed the gun to Captain Hammer. “Here goes no mercy!” He didn’t pull the trigger and then the bigger gun made a weird whirring sound.

“That’s…not a good sound.” Then Captain Hammer came back to life and punched him in the face. While she wished that he wouldn’t resort to violence so quickly, she was relieved that the hero would save them.

“A death ray,” is that what that was? Dr. Horrible was going to kill Captain Hammer? “Looks like Dr. Horrible’s moving up. Let’s see if this one works any better than your others.” Then  he was pointing it at Dr. Horrible.

No, nononono, Captain Hammer was a hero, what was he doing?

A few more words were exchanged, then there was a blast and Penny never saw the shrapnel stab her, although she certainly felt it. There was pain and then things began to get blurry. She vaguely heard Captain Hammer’s voice, but things were losing clarity every passing second. She was simply gasping for breath and that _hurt_.

“Penny? Penny!” She heard him and had to work to focus on him…

“Billy? Is that you?” Yes, it was a small flicker of focus in her failing sight and she could see his face. He looked so upset and she felt worry rise again. Was he hurt? Did some of the shrapnel hit him, too?

“Hold on, nononono.” He was upset, but she had to make sure.

“Billy, are you all right?”

“Hold on.” He didn’t answer her, but that was okay. He was still upset, was he scared?

“It’s okay,” she tried to reassure him, “it’s okay.” Maybe Dr. Horrible frightened him, poor Billy-buddy. “Captain Hammer will save us.” Captain Hammer was a hero and surely he was taking care of Dr. Horrible right now.

Billy was still upset so she worked up the energy for a smile and it _hurt_ , but she couldn’t not help her laundry buddy. She had to let him know that it was all going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, so this is that. Sorry, but I wanted to focus on Penny for a moment and this is what came out.


End file.
